Aceitação
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Um soldado quase perfeito e um homem que carrega o estigma de traidor têm um encontro tórrido ao final da tarde. Em meio ao sexo, angústias, medos e expectativas permeiam os pensamentos dos amantes. Até que ponto é possível se aceitarem, um ao outro, num relacionamento que parece fadado ao fracasso? Kanon x Milo. Aviso: Fanfic de alto teor sexual destinada ao público adulto.


Aceitação

- Você demorou!

Milo não teve tempo de se explicar. As mãos fortes o empurraram em direção ao muro coberto por heras e ele logo pôde sentir a boca quente tomando seu pescoço com voracidade. Mordeu os lábios, abafando o gemido que subia pela garganta. O corpo musculoso do outro se roçava contra o seu com força, como se buscasse rasgar as roupas naquele contato brusco. Era impossível conter-se: o membro endureceu rápido, despontando no tecido da calça surrada que usava para os treinamentos.

Deixou-se levar. Puxou os cabelos do amante com força para vislumbrar-lhe o rosto másculo, suado, sinal de quem passou o dia todo em pesadas atividades braçais. Kanon mal podia se segurar. Todo o seu ser clamava por Escorpião. A boca entreaberta arfava num protesto mudo contra a carícia interrompida, os olhos devoravam-lhe o corpo sem pudores. Milo não compreendia exatamente o motivo – talvez fosse o fato de se considerar um soldado rígido e controlado – mas ver o companheiro entregar-se daquele modo tão selvagem o excitava ainda mais.

- Vamos! O que está esperando?!

Não havia o que esperar. Desejava Kanon tanto quanto ele lhe desejava. Tomou a boca do parceiro num beijo tórrido, buscando sua língua, enroscando-se firmemente no corpo do amante. Inverteu as posições, encostando Gêmeos contra o muro, puxando-lhe a perna direita para envolver sua cintura. Os membros duros estavam colados, roçando-se mutuamente em investidas de prazer desesperado. O tecido das calças era um obstáculo provocante para o casal, que se movia de modo quase sincronizado naquela provocante "luta de espadas".

Lábios eram mordidos, chupados, numa empreitada violenta, porém, sem dor. Línguas se tocavam em movimentos circulares, ora protegidas pelas bocas dos amantes, ora expostas ao ar livre, em meio a risos maliciosos e olhares complacentes de prazer. Misturava-se a saliva e o hálito quente dos guerreiros, bem como o suor, que se combinava ao cheiro de sexo, dominando o ambiente. Kanon era impaciente, sem regras, sempre surpreendente – sabia o que fazer para tirar Milo dos trilhos. O tão centrado escorpiano sabia que aqueles encontros não eram seguros, mas esquecia-se de tudo quando tinha o amante nos braços.

O geminiano já descia com a boca pelo pescoço do parceiro. Beijava-o sem receio de marcar a pele morena com os chupões vigorosos. Escorpião já não protestava – sabia que reclamar apenas faria com que o outro empregasse mais força em suas carícias. Milo expunha-lhe o corpo como podia, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha o ritmo das estocadas. Aspirava no ar o cheiro dos cabelos de Kanon, buscando mordiscar a orelha direita, exposta entre os fios rebeldes. Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Eu queria ter vindo antes… eu…

- Shh! Nada de explicações agora – Gêmeos cortou-lhe a frase com mais um beijo, acompanhado por um sorriso malicioso – Apenas aceite o que tenho a oferecer.

Aceitação. Palavra-chave naquele relacionamento que se desenrolou tão rapidamente que Milo mal podia entender. O processo havia se iniciado com ele, no Templo de Athena, na mesma noite em que eclodira a Guerra Santa. Quando a batalha foi vencida e a paz voltou a reinar, um Kanon triste, ainda não totalmente aceito pelos demais e sentindo-se um tanto deslocado pelo retorno do irmão (o "verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Gêmeos"), voltou a buscar sua amizade. Não havia mais sinal do "gêmeo maldito", da "sombra de Saga" – tudo o que havia restado era um soldado valoroso, que ele compreendia pelo fervor que empregava em sua missão.

Na verdade, ainda havia um pouco do "velho" Kanon. Contudo, ele parecia satisfazer sua fome por poder no atual desejo de dominar Milo, subjugá-lo em um jogo de sedução complacente – a obsessão do escorpião em possuí-lo era um combustível poderoso, essencial para alterar a ordem dos fatores sem diminuir a força do incêndio. Enquanto isso, os planos mirabolantes agora consistiam em tirar o "generalíssimo" de sua rotina estrategicamente calculada e arrastá-lo para o bosque onde ficavam os antigos barracões para fazer amor. Gêmeos se entregava sem pudores àquela tarefa, de modo que em pouco tempo já conhecia os pontos fracos do amante e abusava dos mesmos para fazê-lo perder a compostura.

O escorpiano não se fazia de rogado. Ao ouvir o pedido do companheiro, puxou-lhe a camiseta suada, jogando-a no chão para poder lhe beijar o peitoral musculoso. A boca passeava sem pressas pelo seu torso, sorvendo o suor. Logo, a língua encontrava um dos mamilos, circundando o mesmo lentamente, melando-o com a saliva. Kanon se arqueava, oferecendo-se em meio a gemidos roucos. Os olhares se cruzaram e Milo sorriu maliciosamente antes de abocanhar o bico enrijecido, sugando-o com voracidade.

- Ah…! Puta merda! M-mais forte!

Uma das mãos de Kanon escorregava pelos cabelos longos do amante até as nádegas firmes. Apertava-as com força, puxando-o ainda mais para si. Queria que Milo também aumentasse o ritmo do vaivém de seus quadris. Sentia um calor intenso emanando do contato entre os membros e as calças já estavam levemente úmidas pelo pré-gozo. Com a outra mão, o geminiano se apoiava sobre o ombro do amante, apertando-lhe o bíceps, gostando de observar como contraía e relaxava enquanto as mãos de Escorpião passeavam por seu corpo.

O que Kanon mais gostava em Milo era como o treinamento exemplar havia lhe esculpido um corpo invejável, másculo, forte… era o tipo de homem que lhe agradava. Gêmeos também tinha um belo corpo, tinha consciência disso; e o fato de o escorpiano dedicar boa parte das preliminares para explorá-lo o excitava ainda mais. Sentia que a boca do amante já se encaminhava para o outro mamilo, tomando-o com a mesma vontade. Puxava a cabeça do outro contra o próprio peitoral, demonstrando aprovação, abandonando-se naquela carícia intensa.

O cheiro que emanava do corpo quente do geminiano fazia com que Milo avançasse com mais furor. Depois de se deliciar no peitoral do parceiro, cobrindo-o de marcas, encaminhou-se para a axila direita, aspirando o cheiro de suor. Lentamente, tirou a língua para fora e tocou os pelos em uma carícia provocante. Kanon suspendeu o braço, expondo a região, sentindo o rosto do outro se afundar ali. Mordeu o lábio inferior contendo um sorriso malicioso: mesmo tão certinho, Escorpião sempre conseguia surpreendê-lo. Deixou que ele aproveitasse, sem pressa, segurando-se com firmeza ao corpo do outro.

- O cheiro é bom?

Milo afastou o rosto envergonhado e não conseguiu encarar o amante, no que Kanon riu, incrédulo. Gêmeos tomou gentilmente o rosto do amante entre as mãos e fez com que o encarasse. O escorpiano encontrou no olhar do companheiro um misto de ternura e lascívia… mas a ternura dominava sua expressão. Aquilo lhe parecia estranho, parecia um sentimento do qual ele nunca poderia esperar de outro. Mas estava ali, estampado nos olhos brilhantes que o olhavam de modo penetrante. Como não obteve resposta, o geminiano continuou.

- Aqui... Deixe-me me experimentar.

E provou da boca de Milo lentamente, como se saboreasse o gosto do próprio suor em sua saliva, ao mesmo tempo em que o instigava a corresponder aos toques. Timidamente, o escorpiano ensaiou a reação que desembocou em um novo beijo quente, prolongado, acompanhado por mãos famintas que passeavam pelo corpo másculo, arranhando, apertando, tocando… "Ele fez novamente!", o Cavaleiro de Ouro da Oitava Casa ainda teve tempo de pensar antes que seu raciocínio fosse encoberto pelo prazer – Kanon assumia o controle, o domava, deixava que ele se perdesse nos próprios desejos apenas para provocá-lo. Contudo, não fazia isso para deixá-lo desconfortável: ao menor sinal de incômodo do outro, tratava de resgatá-lo de imediato, fazendo questão de lembrar-lhe de que era um ato de cumplicidade no qual a vergonha não deveria tomar parte.

Da boca, o geminiano desceu pelo queixo do parceiro até seu pescoço, atacando-o com vontade, fazendo com que os lábios estalassem ao fim de cada chupão depositado sobre a pele queimada de sol. Praticamente arrancou-lhe a camiseta suja, quase rasgando o tecido de algodão, ansioso por ver o torso musculoso do amante exposto. Acariciou o peitoral largo demoradamente, sentindo os dedos roçarem nos poucos pêlos espalhados pela região, enquanto a boca continuava a descer, demorando-se no abdômen do escorpiano.

Milo envolvia os cabelos do parceiro com as mãos famintas, alternando entre puxões e carícias, deixando que elas escorregassem pelas costas másculas de Kanon, arranhando-as levemente. Logo pôde sentir os dentes do outro tocando o falo enrijecido por cima das calças, mordiscando-o por toda a extensão, arrancando-lhe um gemido de satisfação. O geminiano então desabotoava-lhe as calças e expunha o pênis pulsante, "cumprimentando-o" com uma lambida de ponta a ponta, começando pela base e subindo até a glande, onde sorveu o pré-gozo acumulado. Em seguida, circundou-a com a língua e a engoliu.

Olhava para cima, buscando analisar a expressão no rosto de Milo enquanto movimentava a cabeça, tomando pouco mesmo da metade do pênis do parceiro com a boca. Podia identificar, em meio aos cabelos selvagens caídos sobre a face, o tesão que provocava no amante: contorcia o rosto, mordia os lábios, arrancava-lhe gemidos roucos, quase sussurrados. A mão gentil do escorpiano pousada sobre sua cabeça parecia fornecer apoio àquela repetição.

Kanon prosseguia, buscando engolir o máximo que podia, intensificando o vai-e-vem. Por vezes, em investidas mais ousadas, sentia o rosto afundando nos pêlos pubianos do parceiro. Também retirava totalmente a boca e ficava a masturbá-lo com movimentos ávidos, lambendo somente a cabeça e então a roçava no rosto, deixando a pele sensível tocar na barba rala. Deslizava a mão livre até seu sexo, livrando-o das calças, tocando-se com gosto.

- Ah… Kanon… se continuar…

O geminiano interrompeu o que fazia ao receber a advertência. Procurou no bolso o preservativo, tirando-o mais do que depressa da embalagem. Desenrolou-o em torno do membro do parceiro e, com cuidado para não passar dos limites, cuspiu sobre a capa e esparramou a saliva como se fosse um lubrificante. Em seguida, levantou-se rapidamente e tomou os lábios de Milo em um novo beijo, rápido porém não menos excitante, transmitindo a ele o gosto do próprio sexo. Afastou-se com igual velocidade, pondo-se de costas para o amante. Baixou as calças e acomodou-se no chão, tocando a terra com as palmas das mãos e os joelhos. Movia-se como um felino: sedutor, em movimentos que pareciam ensaiados pelo modo como atiçavam o companheiro. Por fim, voltou o rosto para ele, soltando a provocação final:

- O que acha? Do mesmo modo que te conquistei no Templo de Athena às vésperas da Guerra Santa, hm?

Se não estivesse acostumado com aquele tipo de humor autodepreciativo, Milo teria se incomodado. Contudo, aquele não era o primeiro encontro e ele já conhecia bem o parceiro. Kanon tirava sarro de si e dos piores momentos de sua vida com um prazer doloroso no rosto, como se tentasse aliviar seus pecados com aquelas frases maldosas. Não era algo que particularmente agradasse ao escorpiano, mas ele já sabia que não adiantava protestar. Caminhou até ele e acomodou-se diante das nádegas expostas. Cuspiu na própria mão, levando a saliva até o ânus do parceiro, massageando o local para preparar o ato.

Um risinho curto escapou dos lábios de Kanon. Milo poderia ser o terror das tropas e dos inimigos, mas era surpreendentemente cuidadoso na cama. Contraiu o rosto ao sentir-se invadido, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas para recebê-lo melhor. Mãos firmes envolviam sua cintura, ajudando na primeira penetração até chegar ao fim. Soltou um gemido de satisfação e alívio, podendo sentir que Milo se debruçava sobre seu corpo, depositando alguns beijos sobre as costas musculosas.

Escorpião iniciou os movimentos de vai-e-vem, apoiando-se nos ombros do amante. A cada estocada vigorosa, o corpo de Kanon correspondia movendo-se de modo provocante, forçando o quadril contra o pênis do escorpiano, contraindo as nádegas, incentivando-o a ir com mais força. Gemia alto toda vez que sentia o pênis deslizando até o final, golpeando a próstata com certa violência. As pernas de ambos chocavam-se com força naquele movimento quase sincronizado.

Milo escorregou uma das mãos pelo corpo forte do parceiro até tocar-lhe o pênis, tomando-o com vigor e começando a masturbá-lo num ritmo semelhante ao da penetração, deliciando-se com os gemidos de Kanon. Ouvia ele pedindo por mais, baixinho, numa voz rouca e fugidia – impossível não atender aquele pedido. Intensificou as investidas, cravando o membro excitado mais fundo no amante. Com os golpes firmes, logo pôde sentir a mão umedecendo com o pré-gozo do geminiano. Tateou também o escroto, massageando a região que praticamente queimava de prazer.

Sentindo a respiração pesada de Escorpião junto á orelha direita, Kanon virou o rosto em direção à boca do amante e mordiscou-lhe os lábios, carinhosamente, por vezes circundando-os com a língua molhada. Em meio às estocadas, Milo o correspondia, gostando da leve dor causada ao ter os lábios puxados pelos dentes do outro. O suor misturava-se ao cheiro de sexo, criando uma atmosfera ainda mais erótica em torno do casal.

- Eu quero mais… Estou quase lá!

Kanon anunciou e moveu o quadril em movimentos circulares e um tanto bruscos, "mordendo" o pênis do amante com sua carne. Um arrepio de prazer percorreu a espinha de Milo e ele quase desmoronou sobre o outro. Porém, estava decidido que não o decepcionaria: aumentou a força e a velocidade das investidas, assim como da masturbação. Em resposta, ouviu gemidos de aprovação e não tardou para que sentisse o membro do geminiano liberando o gozo, molhando-lhe a mão. Ele arqueava a coluna para trás, como um felino, e buscava olhar o parceiro nos olhos, demonstrando a Escorpião todo o prazer que sentia.

- Vamos! Ah… Goze dentro de mim. - Gêmeos lhe pediu com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios. Milo não precisou de muito mais esforço, pois Kanon sabia enlouquecê-lo, pressionando o pênis em meio ao ato.

Nunca sabia se estava de fato comandando a penetração ou apenas correspondendo aos estímulos provenientes do companheiro. A verdade era que Gêmeos o fascinava, o atraía como um ímã ao metal. Do contrário, não quebraria sua rotina quase todos os dias para vê-lo e quando não o visse, não sentiria aquele desejo compulsivo de buscá-lo pelo Santuário.

E agora Kanon estava ali, olhando para ele, com os cabelos compridos colados no rosto suado, encobrindo levemente o olhar de homem saciado mas que não descansa até que o parceiro sinta o mesmo. Prosseguiu com os movimentos, golpeando-o mais algumas vezes, logo chegando ao ápice. O corpo tombou pesadamente, apoiando-se sobre o do outro. O geminiano apertou-lhe carinhosamente uma das mãos, aproveitando que Milo conservava o queixo apoiado em seu ombro para beijar-lhe o rosto. Permaneceram naquela posição por algum tempo até que Escorpião foi lentamente se desligando do parceiro, com cuidado para não danificar o preservativo cheio.

Já era tarde – as estrelas reinavam na abóbada celeste, ladeando a lua – mas o Cavaleiro da Oitava Casa Zodiacal não teve coragem para ir embora. Deitado na relva, Kanon o observava com uma doçura no olhar; o desejo de ficar nos braços do amante, nem que fosse por alguns instantes breves, após a consumação do ato. Era aquele mesmo olhar de quem buscava a sua aceitação há pouco mais de um ano, na mesma noite em que eclodira a Guerra Santa, e que nunca saiu de sua cabeça desde então. Acomodou-se ao lado dele e o geminiano buscou a proteção de seu peito, envolvendo-o com os braços fortes. Escorpião deixou que uma mão passeasse livremente em meio á cabeleira robusta do amante. Ficaram em silêncio.

Milo sentia a boca do outro distribuindo beijos em seu peitoral e braços, explorando-os calmamente, com doçura. Não estava acostumado a fazer sexo casual e Kanon era o primeiro homem com quem ele se envolvia a sério após anos reprimindo o desejo, permitindo-se apenas uma escapadela aqui e ali; embora ele mesmo tivesse dificuldades de chamar aquilo de "um envolvimento sério". A missão de proteger Athena estava em primeiro lugar e os prazeres terrenos deveriam ser deixados de lado. Mesmo com a tão anunciada paz, ainda se sentia um tanto inseguro por se entregar aqueles atos. Todavia, o jeito carinhoso que tomava conta de Gêmeos quando ele estava saciado compensava qualquer medo – medo de serem descobertos, medo de manchar seu esmerado currículo militar, medo do que os outros pensariam… Sentia-se até mesmo culpado por aquele tipo de pensamento.

O geminiano era uma pessoa centrada, muito longe de ser um "tarado" como muitos alardeavam. Kanon gostava de fazer sexo e fazia isso bem (sentia isso na pele!), e tinha a capacidade maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo perigosa de se desligar do mundo quando estava a sós com ele. O Santuário parecia ir para um plano distante, passados poucos honrosos eram esquecidos. Não haviam tabus, nem regras. E se alguém os flagrasse, seria capaz de dizer com a maior calma do mundo: "que importa?"

Em alguns momentos, pensava que…

Sentiu que as mordidas no peitoral se tornavam um pouco mais vigorosas, provocantes. A língua circundava um dos mamilos, anunciando que o tomaria com a boca. A mão direita deslizava até o falo recém-adormecido, abria caminho até o períneo, tocando suavemente a região situada entre o escroto e o ânus. Aquela massagem era prazerosa, de modo que Milo se encolheu, soltando um suspiro de excitação. Kanon lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso, sem descolar a boca do peitoral do amante.

- Já está animado de novo?

O escorpiano perguntou em meio aos gemidos abafados. Não obteve uma resposta de imediato. O geminiano continuava distribuindo beijos ao longo do torso musculoso, mordiscando os braços que tanto admirava. O dedo ousado passeava sobre a pele perineal, cada vez se aproximando mais do ânus do parceiro. Pego de surpresa, Milo deteve-lhe a mão, movimento que pareceu partir-lhe a alma: Kanon acabou por se encolher, intimidado.

- De-desculpe! Eu não queria ser rude… - o escorpiano disse, arrependido, sem coragem de encará-lo. Kanon compreendeu que não havia agido por mal.

- Milo... Eu também queria ser ativo. Eu gosto. Sinto falta.

Era um pedido justo. Kanon sempre se entregava a ele, exigindo muito pouco em troca. O escorpiano sabia que o companheiro ainda era dominador mesmo assumindo o papel que poderia ser considerado o de "submisso", mas não se importava – gostava daquele jogo. E Kanon nunca o abandonava no meio do ato, continha-se ao máximo para prolongar o prazer, buscava fazer o outro gozar quase em sintonia com ele. Já tinha cedido algumas vezes – bem poucas, na verdade – e era justo que ele sentisse falta de trocar de posições.

Entretanto, ainda era difícil para o escorpiano aceitar a inversão. Não tinha muita prática com aquilo e sempre sentia que estava fazendo algo de errado. A culpa não era de Kanon, sempre tão paciente, tão cuidadoso ao conduzi-lo. Tão resignado ao tocar no assunto, trazendo-o à tona apenas quando realmente sentia falta.

- Isso não te fará menos homem. Não me sinto menos homem quando dou pra você. Até mesmo o Aldebaran cede para o Mu às vezes! Um homem daquele tamanhão!

Kanon queria quebrar o gelo, fazer o outro rir, mas era complicado. Além do mais, era impossível compará-los a Mu e Aldebaran. Os dois eram praticamente casados há quase vinte anos, formavam uma família juntos com direito a filho adotivo. Amavam-se. E justamente por se amarem que não tinham preconceitos: a ordem pouco importava no ato sexual, desde que se tornassem um só. E por um momento, sentiu inveja do casal.

Diante do silêncio do outro, Kanon também se calou. Não insistiu, pois não queria colocar Milo em uma situação desconfortável. Gostava daqueles poucos minutos que passava ao lado dele nas noites em que podiam se ver, e o que menos queria era estragar um daqueles encontros. Sem ânimo, recolheu a mão e desviou o olhar para o céu.

- Está fazendo uma noite linda, não acha?

Típica desconversa de um coração ferido com uma boa dose de chantagem emocional deslavada. Milo suspirou, observou novamente o rosto do amante, que se esforçava para não encará-lo, como se fosse um garoto mimado. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo. Fechou os olhos, e num rompante, com a voz tomada num misto de receio e coragem, respondeu-lhe.

- Apenas seja cuidadoso. Fiquei dolorido da última vez.

- Eu não tenho culpa, meu caro. Você é quem me faz perder o controle!

Escorpião sorriu ao ouvir aquele galanteio disfarçado. Beijou novamente a boca do parceiro e deixou que ele ditasse as regras. Primeiro, iria cuidar para abrir bem o caminho. Kanon manteve-se deitado e indicou a Milo para que ele se acomodasse sobre seu corpo, em posição de 69. Gêmeos acariciou-lhe as coxas musculosas e a bunda farta, mordendo a carne firme para deixar a marca de seus dentes. Mesmo um tanto encabulado pela falta de costume, o escorpiano procurou corresponder-lhe tomando o membro entre os dedos, masturbando-o ao mesmo tempo em que lhe lambia o saco escrotal, aspirando o cheiro de suor e gozo em meio aos pêlos.

Kanon abriu um pouco mais as pernas do companheiro, expondo o ânus do mesmo, admirando-o por alguns instantes. Em seguida, levou o rosto em meio às nádegas e o lambeu com vontade, salivando bastante sobre a pele sensível. Repetiu o movimento mais algumas vezes, deixando o local bastante molhado, ao mesmo tempo em que, com os dedos, buscava abrir o anel fechado. Lambeu seu interior, explorando a carne quente com a ponta da língua. Milo estremecia aos toques, gemendo abafado enquanto sua boca se ocupava com o membro do amante.

Por vezes, Gêmeos abaixava a cabeça, lambendo o períneo do escorpiano, a região que tanto o excitara. Ficou contente de encontrar um novo ponto de prazer no corpo do parceiro – a cada toque da língua, sentia o pênis de Milo pulsar, batendo levemente contra seu peitoral. Depois, voltava para o ponto de partida, afundando a língua no interior do outro, massageando as bordas com os dedos, lentamente, buscando lacear a entrada. O avanço fazia com que Milo gemesse, de modo que tinha de retirar o membro de Kanon de sua boca para não mordê-lo.

Após umedecer bem o canal, Kanon inseriu um dos indicadores, com cuidado, massageando internamente o parceiro. Ia devagar, sem pressa, espalhando a saliva pelo espaço. Aquilo era muito novo para Milo, mas ele também queria ser capaz de dar prazer ao amante. Continuava com o sexo oral, tomando o pênis do geminiano quase que por completo na boca, também lhe arrancando gemidos de prazer, porém, tomava cuidado o suficiente para não passar da conta.

Logo, dois outros dedos invadiam o escorpiano, repetindo os mesmos toques calmos na carne pulsante. Kanon manteve essas carícias até sentir que já era o suficiente. Procurou no bolso das calças jogadas no chão um novo preservativo e o entregou a Milo, que partiu o pacote com os dedos e vestiu o pênis do parceiro. Assim como o geminiano fizera antes, deu algumas lambidas e cuspiu sobre a capa, espalhando bem a saliva pelo corpo todo. Parte de si ainda sentia um certo medo pelo que estava por vir…

- Acalme-se… Se não quiser, não precisamos fazer.

Contudo, não queria desistir. O orgulho, misturado a outros sentimentos confusos que não conseguia discernir, o impulsionava a ir adiante.

- Daquela vez você disse que cavalgando era mais fácil, não é? – esboçava um sorriso em meio ao tom firme de sua voz.

- Bom, nessa posição é você quem dita o ritmo. Eu sempre te disse que seria mais confortável para o começo do que as outras que tentamos e…

Os lábios de Kanon foram selados. Milo estava sendo competitivo e ver Kanon assim, tão cuidadoso, o fazia ter mais vontade de seguir adiante naquele jogo.

- Esqueça o que eu disse antes. Ajude-me só no começo, está bem?

Kanon assentiu. Segurou o outro com cuidado pela parte interna das coxas, enquanto sentia Milo guiar seu membro em direção à entrada lubrificada pela saliva. O escorpiano moveu as pernas devagar, sentindo a glande tocar o ânus. Brincou um pouco naquela posição, movendo o quadril em círculos em torno do corpo excitado, gostando de ver o tesão estampado no rosto do geminiano. Aos poucos, tomou coragem e pôs-se a descer, ditando a cadência da penetração.

Ia devagar, tomando o tempo necessário, assistido pelos olhos entreabertos e extasiados do outro. Kanon fazia aquilo tudo parecer muito fácil, sempre aceitando as investidas do escorpiano sem reclamar de dor alguma, sempre se contendo no desejo de pedir por uma troca de papéis. Deixou que o peso do próprio corpo o auxiliasse naquela tarefa, até que se sentou por completo no colo do outro. Moveu-se com certa dificuldade de início, esboçando uma cavalgada tímida.

- Qual é! Isso nem é tão dolorido quanto levar as suas agulhadas... E nem adianta reclamar, que eu falo por experiência própria.

- Você é um canalha.

O xingamento, dito com aquela voz tão séria de indignação, fez Kanon gargalhar de rir; o que, estranhamente, não irritou o outro. O geminiano sabia ser paciente, deixava que Milo se acomodasse, até iniciar os movimentos mais rápidos. Apoiou-se com os cotovelos no chão, arqueando a coluna em direção ao parceiro para admirá-lo melhor – observar como algumas mechas de cabelo do escorpiano subiam e desciam de modo displicente a cada galope o excitava.

O corpo do escorpiano já se movia com mais facilidade, arrancando gemidos de ambos. Kanon sentou-se totalmente e afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto para beijar-lhe os lábios. Buscando apoio, Milo envolveu o pescoço do parceiro com os braços, podendo conduzir a penetração de forma ainda mais ousada. Com os rostos colados, formava-se entre a boca de ambos um turbilhão quente, a partir do qual compartilhavam as respirações ofegantes, os toques dos lábios, o roçar das línguas…

Milo já se sentia melhor naquela posição. Naturalmente, ainda doía, mas era uma dor bem mais suportável do que as outras, praticadas pela própria insistência dele nas demais vezes. E Kanon estava ali, com a face tão próxima da sua, talvez ainda mais entregue do que o habitual. Era irônico, mas Escorpião sentia que naquele relacionamento, quem assumia o papel de "submisso" durante o ato sexual parecia ser exatamente aquele que acabava por ditar as regras do mesmo. Por isso, decidiu aproveitar-se e mordiscou um dos ombros do companheiro, reconhecido ponto fraco. Gêmeos gemeu intensamente e correspondeu-lhe movendo o quadril para cima, arriscando uma estocada.

O escorpiano deixou que as pontas dos dentes descessem pela pele do parceiro, traçando um caminho até o bíceps, mordiscando o local. Kanon gemia alto, apoiando a testa no pescoço do outro, arfando, procurando investir o membro contra o corpo dele, mas era Milo quem tinha o controle da situação no momento. Ele aumentava e diminuía o ritmo ao seu bel-prazer, deliciando-se ao analisar as expressões que se formavam na face do amante. O geminiano, sempre tão preocupado em estar no comando, pela primeira vez sentia-se preso – e a sensação era muito melhor do que a que ele imaginava. Procurou ajudar o parceiro, tomando seu falo enrijecido com uma das mãos, iniciando uma masturbação vigorosa, tentando acompanhá-lo na intensidade da cavalgada.

E o gozo veio sem que ele conseguisse avisar: os jatos atingiram em cheio o peitoral do geminiano, espalhando o sêmen por seu corpo suado, acompanhados de um profundo gemido de tesão. As contrações anais pressionaram com ainda mais força o pênis de Kanon, que também não se segurou por muito tempo e deixou-se atingir o clímax dentro do corpo do amante, como desejava. Os gemidos foram diminuindo lentamente, e as respirações se acalmaram. Ambos se encaravam com sorrisinhos de satisfação nos lábios.

Kanon foi se deitando devagar sobre a grama, ajudando Milo a se levantar para então acomodar-se ao seu lado. O escorpiano tinha uma expressão dolorida no rosto que o deixava ainda mais atraente. Em silêncio, Gêmeos observou-o, achando graça naquele ar de "ainda não acredito que fiz isso" que o outro conservava e aproximou levemente o rosto do dele, lhe depositou um beijo na testa, murmurando "obrigado" baixinho. Milo corou, mas não podia dizer que não havia gostado daquela atitude ou de todo o ato sexual. Preferiu manter-se em silêncio, sentindo os dedos do parceiro acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Contudo, já era tarde. A brisa noturna soprava fria e se demorassem mais, tropas poderiam ser enviadas para procurá-los. Escorpião levantou-se devagar, ainda sentindo o corpo doer, mas buscou as roupas pelo gramado sem reclamar, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar atento de Kanon. O geminiano entendeu que deveria fazer o mesmo. Agora, sem o outro em seus braços, o silêncio, ainda há pouco tão aconchegante, se erguia como uma barreira entre eles.

Milo já estava de pé a sua frente, pronto para ir, enquanto Gêmeos parecia andar um tanto sem rumo, sem camisa, sem nem mesmo limpar o gozo do outro que havia escorrido pelo peito. Sentia-se perdido embora não conseguisse precisar o motivo. Ou melhor: queria fingir que não sabia precisá-lo. O motivo estava ali, esperando que ele se movesse.

- Você quer eu vá na frente hoje?

E por que não deixá-lo ir? Não ia mudar nada. Teria de esperar mais um ou dois dias até que voltasse a vê-lo sem levantar suspeitas. E depois, um sempre teria de seguir na frente enquanto o outro esperava tempo suficiente para dar uma boa distância. Queria lhe dizer tantas coisas que não seriam sensatas, tantas coisas entaladas na garganta. Mas não queria colocar tudo a perder: já havia errado muito e deveria agradecer aos deuses por ter chegado aonde havia chegado – aproveitar as migalhas estava de bom tamanho. Afinal de contas, nem todos os casais estavam predestinados a ser como Aldebaran e Mu, cuja trajetória juntos parecia desafiar a própria vontade dos deuses. Desse modo, Kanon apenas meneou a cabeça, indicando que sim, mantendo os olhos fixos no bosque tomado pela escuridão noturna.

E então ele sentiu os braços do amante envolvendo-o por trás num abraço firme e o corpo se aconchegando junto ao dele. Ouviu um "boa noite" sussurrado com carinho em seu ouvido, acompanhado por um beijo na nuca. Por um instante, segurou suas mãos, mantendo-o ali, daquele modo por alguns segundos, mas não conseguindo evitar de passar medo por meio de seu toque. Contudo, afastou-se, sem coragem de encarar o outro, quase que se sentindo repudiado por querer demais. O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes, até que a voz do escorpiano rompeu a quietude.

- Está tarde, Kanon. Limpe-se e vamos logo embora.

Ainda tomado pelo receio, Gêmeos dirigiu os olhos baixos em direção ao outro. Vislumbrou sua figura encostada ao muro coberto de heras, parcamente iluminada pelos vagalumes que surgiam em meio à escuridão.


End file.
